Shining Through The Silence
by xxSkitten
Summary: Mimi, a small who from a nameless town far south of Whoville, enters Whoville Middle School with only one friend; Jojo McDodd. As their mutual friendship grows, they share experiences they will remember for lifetimes. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so…this is my first HHAW fic, and I'm a little nervous to see how people like it. :x So please, PLEASE R&R even if you hate it. **

_Shining Through the Silence: _Chapter 1

A lone who stood at the spot where the school bus came, according to her mom. She certainly hoped her mom was right; she didn't want to miss the bus on her first day of seventh grade in Whoville. She was scared out of her wits. She wasn't used to this new school—heck, she wasn't even used to Whoville. She had just moved from a small town that was far south of Whoville, a small, nameless town, which she loved with all of her heart. Then, her father, a dentist, had a great job opportunity in Whoville, and here she was.

Now, this who had an unusual look to her. She had pure white fur, which was striped with stripes of sky blue. Her hair, always kept in a long ponytail, was an identical color of blue. Her eyes were a beautiful crystalline, you guessed it, blue. She was also noticeably short. This was the normal look at her small town, stripes, hair and eyes all the same color. She wasn't sure what other who's native to Whoville looked like, though.

As she pondered about Whoville and the whos, the school bus pulled up right in front of her. As she walked towards the reclining door of the yellow bus, she was suddenly afraid. Would people judge her because of her looks, or the fact that she was new, or because of her…impediment?

As she walked onto the bus, everyone turned to look at this new who. They began muttering amongst themselves, and the small who caught small fragments of their whispers as she slowly walked down the isle. "Is she new?" "I bet she's from out of town." "Is it just me, or does she seem kind of short?" She tensed at the latter comment. She was unhappy that she was being judged already, as soon as she was in sight of the other whos.

She gulped, now focusing on finding a seat. As she looked around the bus, trying to ignore, the best that she could, the whispers of the other whos. _Aha!_ She saw an empty seat, seemingly the only one left, next to a gray-furred who with black hair, who was staring out the window. Hoping with all her might that this who wouldn't judge her or make fun of her, she made her way to the only empty seat on the bus.

~~/+\ = /+\~~

The small, black haired who stared out the window boredly. _Eventful day on the bus, as always._ He'd never liked school, more or less the bus ride _to_ school. It was quite sad, actually. A whole year at middle school and he hadn't made a single friend. _Plenty of enemies, though._ He thought bitterly. His thoughts were interrupted by a faint noise next to him that sounded like a weight being put on the seat next to him. Someone had sat next to him?

He looked away from the window and towards the who that, apparently, made a mistake and sat in the wrong seat. _Why else would anyone in their right minds si…_ A sudden rush of curiosity cut off his thoughts as he looked at the who beside him. She was a pure white who, save for the blue stripes on her fur that reminded him of the color of the sky. Her hair, in a remarkably long ponytail, was the same color, as were her eyes, which shined like twin crystals. _She's truly a sight to behold…_ He remarked mentally. He noticed that she was looking at the ground, as if she was afraid of judgment from him.

Then, she looked up. Their eyes locked for a moment. The black-haired who, deeply embarrassed that he was caught staring, dropped his gaze to the ground, though he sub-consciously watched her from the corner of his eye. To his surprise, she started to dig into her backpack, apparently looking for something. Moments later she pulled out a small, blue, spiral notepad with a pencil put deliberately into the spirals so that it wouldn't fall out.

His interest piqued when she took the pencil out of the rings, flipped to a page in the notepad, and started to write. _What is she_ doing_? _His question was answered when she held out the notebook to him with a "please, PLEASE don't ask" look on her face. The black-haired who blinked, but didn't say a word as he took the blue notepad and read the lone word on the otherwise blank page.

"Hi."

_Hmm…she doesn't like to talk?_ He glanced at the who beside him; she was looking at him with a hopeful look, as if she desperately wanted to believe that he wouldn't judge her. _Huh. Well, I can relate. Big time._ He quickly wrote on the space below her message and handed it back to her with a small smile.

"Hi. What's your name?"

As she read, her face lit up, he noticed. Wait…why was he noticing her facial expressions so intently? Embarrassed with himself yet again, he dropped his gaze to the ground once more. When she held out the notepad again, he accepted it with another faint smile and read the words below his handwriting.

"Mimi. What's yours?"

_Mimi…_ He quickly wrote back.

"Jojo."

Mimi stared at her notepad for a moment.

"Hi, Jojo. I'm new at your middle school…and I'm really nervous, so forgive me if I act…I dunno, weird."

Jojo blinked. _So _that's _why I couldn't recognize her!_

"I will. But I have to warn you, the kids at Whoville Middle School can get pretty nasty."

Mimi frowned at her notepad.

"Oh…I hope they don't pick on me."

"I hope so, too. They'll probably too busy picking on me to even notice your presence, anyways."

At this, her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh…I'm really sorry about that. You seem really nice, though."

Jojo blushed slightly as he read her message.

"Thanks. I barely even notice them anymore." He paused in mid-stroke. He decided to take a risk. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking…why do you interact by writing and not by just talking?"

When Mimi read this, her expression got slightly more serious and even a little bit sad. Jojo immediately regretted asking her, and his muscles tensed when she began to write again.

"Well…I was born without any vocal chords, so I have to communicate by writing."

Jojo froze in shock. _Wow…wasn't expecting that._

"Oh, I see. Mind you, I don't like to talk very much, either. I prefer making faces at people."

Mimi smiled.

"You're funny."

"I try my best."

"I can tell."

Jojo laughed.

"You're not bad."

"Neither are you."

Jojo was about to write a response when the school bus screeched to a halt. Jojo sighed and quickly wrote a sentence on the notepad as all the other whos got off the bus.

"Welcome to Whoville Middle School, Mimi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Whoville Middle School, Mimi." That's what was written on Mimi's notepad. What _Jojo_ wrote. She looked at him. He was getting his stuff together. He stood up and turned around to find Mimi waiting for him. Once again their eyes locked—_Why does that keep happening?_ Mimi questioned herself. Both of them looked away awkwardly. Still, they walked out of the bus together, trying to ignore the mocking glares and bitter whispers of the other people on the bus.

When Mimi stepped off of the bus, she stopped dead in awe. The building in front of her was nearly the size of her whole town! She was so absorbed in shock that it took her a few moments to notice that Jojo was staring at her with a rather confused look. Mimi smiled sheepishly as to say "sorry." Jojo nodded, as if he somewhat understood, and they continued walking towards the school.

As they made their way to the big glass doors of the school, Mimi caught snitches of gossip from other whos; and with a feeling of hurt realized that it was about her and Jojo.

"Hey, why's that loser hanging out with the new girl?" "Doesn't she realize she's already lost her reputation hanging out with that freak?" "She's kind of pretty…she must be such a bimbo, if she's wasting her looks on _him_."

While Jojo didn't even seem to be acknowledging the sharp comments, Mimi felt deeply saddened by them. She immediately missed her small town and her old friends. They would never, ever say anything mean or hurtful to her, or anyone. Jojo seemed to notice her sad composure and gave her a small smile that seemed to say, "Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it." She just nodded. Somehow she didn't think this was going to be anywhere close to a good day.

_Maybe I'm just being oversensitive…_ She told herself. They day couldn't be _that_ bad, right? Besides, she at least had one friend who understood her.

Somehow, in the back of her head, she knew she had just jinxed herself.

~~/+\ = /+\~~

Jojo walked beside Mimi as they walked through the glass doors of Whoville Middle School. He looked around at the familiar scenery—the dirty, gray lockers, the vaguely familiar whos he knew from last year. He glanced over at his companion, who was glancing around nervously. He knew why she was so jittery, and the fact in itself made him angry.

Gossip.

Jojo had to put up with it all the time he was in school. In fact, he barely gave a second thought anymore. He could hardly care less if other whos thought him "unpopular". The whole thing was rather ridiculous to Jojo. Mimi, on the other hand…she seemed to take extreme discomfort at other people judging and labeling her, and he completely understood that. What he didn't understand is why all the jerkoffs and "popular" icons chose her as a target for their pointless crap. Just thinking about it made his blood boil…

It was just then he noticed Mimi giving him a quizzical and slightly worried look. Jojo looked back with a puzzled expression, only to realize a few moments later that he had clenched his fists tightly. _Huh…I couldn't have been that angry, could I?_ He uncurled his fists and gave Mimi a "hehe, sorry…" look before continuing to his locker.

He saw Mimi take a piece of paper out of her vibrant blue backpack, most likely her locker and combination. After taking a moment to read it, she walked up to a locker four lockers down from Jojo's. As he began to put his combination into his lock, he began to wonder what had made him so…_protective_ of Mimi. It was an unfamiliar emotion to him—heck, he wasn't even protective of his own sisters! Maybe it had to do with why he felt so embarrassed when they looked at eachother. As he put some things in his locker and closed it, he decided that it was a question for another time, when he had time to think it over.

Just as he pulled his backpack's straps over his shoulder, Mimi handed him the notepad. "Which classes do you have?"

"Who History, Science, English, Band Elective, Math and Literature, in that order."

"I have Math, English, Science, Band Elective, Who History and Literature, also in order. That means we have Band and Literature class together." Jojo was surprised that she had picked Band class as her elective. _Does she like music?_ He was about to ask her, but then, as if to prevent that from happening, the bell rang, and Jojo hastily scribbled out that message and put instead, "Cool. Well, see you there!" Before running to his first class.

He could have sworn he saw Mimi smiling at him out of the corner of his eye before he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

**Sorry if that was a little bit short…I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter out. PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
